Set up
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: After two breakups what if the ex girlfriends decide that two people belong together and they're going to give them a push? Well this be good or bad? Let's find out mentions of Julie/Ben, Gwen/Kevin. Slash people. Ben/Kevin


** This is AU. No powers or anything. This is Ben/Kevin. Gwen/Morningstar. I'm going to keep them in high school. Julia will be in here too along with Ken. Gwen and the other three know Ben and Kevin like each other but What's going to happen when they try to set them up? Mike is good in here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10!**

**Julia, Ben, and Gwen 16**

**Mike and Kevin 17**

**Ken 18**

Kevin was once again teasing Ben when Gwen was watching while talking to her boyfriend Mike, her brother Ken who is home for the week from college, and her best friend also Ben's ex girlfriend Julia. She watch them laugh, smile, and how when the moment comes when they should kiss they both back off sadly from it.

Julie also saw that because the reason Ben and her broke up was because he figured out he is gay but they stayed the best of friends. She figured that he likes Kevin more then he's ever like her. Honestly, she wasn't mad at all. She liked someone else too.

Mike just finished saying something to Ken when they both looked to see where Gwen and Julie were looking. They both smiled at each other about it. Mike said to everyone's surprise, "Ok what are we going to do to get them together?" Gwen and Julie look at he surprised.

Ken rolls his eyes and says, "Come on, we can practically see the wheels turning in your head girls. Let's just start planning right now instead of just watching. I have to admit they look good together. They like each other. Let's give them a little push." Mike nods in agreement.

Julie and Gwen smile at each other and Mike then asks, "You aren't going to just set them up normally are you? You don't need some complicated plan to get them together. Set them up on a date."

Gwen said, "Ok. We'll do it that way first but if it doesn't work...We're..."

Ken interrupted her, "You're going to leave it be. They're get on their own if we push them a bit and that is ALL we're going to do, Gwen. You two deal with Ben and we'll deal with Kevin." The three agree without arguing with Ken.

Few Days later

Gwen and Julie walk into Ben parent's house chatting non stop before they noticed Ben in front of them tapping his foot. Ben says, "Did you ever heard of oh I don't know knocking or the door bell? I don't care you're my cousin and my best friend. Knock next time please."

Gwen and Julie giggled and say, "Yes, Ben." He shakes his head knowing they're going to do it again no matter what.  
Gwen continues, "What are you doing tonight, Ben? "

Ben looks at them and says, "I'm staying home tonight. Watch some T.V., read a book or two, and probably finish some homework for Monday. Why?"

Julie looks at Gwen then at Ben and says, "Wrong! You've got a date tonight and we're here to help you get ready for it!" They grab his hands and pull him up to his room as he protests.

"Guys!" Ben said practically yelling. "I've told you before I don't fuckin do blind dates! You know how uncomfortable I am with that!"

They were going through his closet when Julie replied, "Yeah, We know but we think you'll like this one a lot."

At Kevin's place

Ken and Mike had stopped by and Kevin invited them in but it was a little awkward because it took awhile for him and Gwen to get along again after they broke up when she found out he was gay too. Ken says, "Hey man what you up to tonight?"

Kevin raises an eyebrow and says, "Watch T.V. May go over and bug Ben later. Why? Also why are you here?"

Mike answer, "You have a date tonight."

Kevin says, "Wait what? I don't do blind dates you know that."

Ken shrugs and says, "Yeah but we figured you like this person we've set you up with." He pushed Kevin toward his room to get ready. "Just get ready show up and we won't get killed by the masters of the plan ok?" Kevin shrugged and went in his room to get ready.

A few hours later

Ben could not believe he was walking into a nice restaurant/bar wearing black leather pants, a black tank top, and an open button up shirt. He looked around for someone wearing an open button white shirt, with a whit tank top, and black pants. He looked around for this guy while Kevin walked up to him and said, "Ben? What are you doing here?"

Ben felt his hear flutter before he turned around and said, "I'm waiting for my date that Gwen and Julie said I had."

"Funny. Ken and Mike said I had a date too." Kevin said.

It clicked for both of them at the same time and they said smiling, "We're each other's date."

Ben shook his head and said, "Brats. I can't believe this is happening." Kevin frowned at that. "I'm so getting Gwen for this." He turns to leave.

"Wait." Kevin said. Ben stopped and turned to him. "Why not give this a chance? I do like you after all. I broke up with Gwen because I am gay and I told her I like you not her."

"Really?" Ben asked and Kevin nods. He takes a step forward smirking while saying, " I think this could really work then." He wraps his arms around Kevin's neck and Kevin smirked back while wrapping his arms around Ben's smaller frame. Ben leans up and kisses him while Kevin kisses him back.

Gwen watched from where she was with Mike and laughing while saying, "Wow that was easy." Mike nods while he holds her from behind.

Julie was watching from where she was standing with Ken while saying, "Yeah I thought it was going to be harder to get them together." They turned their back on the couple making out and started to dance to the music.

**There we are a new story for Ben/Kevin. I forgot to mention that it does mention Julie/Ben and Kevin/Gwen. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I like reviews that help me or just telling how you liked it. I may have another story up today. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


End file.
